mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Chad Morgan (actress)
Chad Morgan (born November 30, 1973 in Atlanta, Fulton County, GeorgiaFanCast.com http://www.fancast.com/people/Chad-Morgan/102402/biography) is an American actress best known for her voice-over work on Adult Swim's Robot Chicken series, where she performs the voices of celebrities. In addition to appearing in a 2008 episode of the hit Fox series House, M.D., Morgan has appeared on television series including The Guardian, Cold Case, Family Guy, and all three shows in the CSI franchise. She had a recurring role on the series The District throughout its four-year run, and has appeared in feature films, most notably playing a small role in the 2001 blockbuster Pearl Harbor''http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0604541/. Celebrities voiced Celebrities Chad Morgan has voiced and/or impersonated include: * Gillian Anderson (as The X-Files' Agent Dana Scully) * Laura Bush * Hillary Clinton * Katie Couric * Cameron Diaz * Florence Henderson (as The Brady Bunch's Carol Brady) * Daryl Hannah (as Elle Driver from Kill Bill) * Hilary Duff * Estelle Getty (as The Golden Girls' Sophia Petrillo) * Teri Hatcher * Paris Hilton * Kristin Holt * Maureen McCormick (as The Brady Bunch's Marcia Brady) * Ashley Olsen * Betsy Ross * J. K. Rowling * Ashlee Simpson * Tiffani Thiessen (as Saved by the Bell's Kelly Kapowski) * Christina Aguilera * Jamie Lynn Spears Filmography * ''Weird Science (1 episode, "Teen Lisa", 1995) .... Heather * Co-ed Call Girl (1996) (TV) .... Tracy * The War at Home (1996) .... Bus Station Clerk * Chicago Hope (1 episode, "The Lung and the Restless", 1997) .... Nina Burke * Whatever (1998) .... Brenda Talbot * Brimstone (1 episode, "Heat", 1998) .... Gwendolyn DeBare * Kilroy (1999) (TV) .... Jane * Boy Meets World (1 episode, "Resurrection", 1999) .... Dana * Promised Land (1 episode, "Baby Steps", 1999) .... Vicki * Wasteland (1 episode, "My Ex-friends Wedding", 1999) .... Gwen * Picnic (2000) (TV) .... Millie Owens * Diagnosis: Murder (1 episode, "Being of Sound Mind", 2001) .... Ingrid Thurston * Pearl Harbor (2001) .... Pearl Harbor Nurse * Taken (3 episodes, "High Hopes", "Maintenance" and "Charlie and Lisa", 2002) .... Becky Clarke - Adult * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (1 episode, "One Hit Wonder", 2003) .... Joanne Crooks * The District (7 episodes, "The Santa Wars", "A Southern Town", "Cop Hunt", "This Too Shall Pass", "Daughter for Daughter", "Party Favors" and "Something Borrowed, Something Bruised", 2000-2004) .... Beth Mannion * The Guardian (3 episodes, "Sparkle", "Remember" and "Antarctica", 2004) .... Emily Bernsley * Helter Skelter (2004) (TV) .... Suzanne LaBianca * Cold Case (1 episode, "Factory Girls", 2004) .... Alice Miller 1943 * Robot Chicken (22 episodes, 2005-2008) .... Various (voice) * Stargate Atlantis (1 episode, "Epiphany", 2005) .... Teer * Wanted (2 episodes, "Badlands" and "Judas", 2005) .... Dana Fontana * Family Guy (1 episode, "You May Now Kiss the... Uh... Guy Who Receives", 2006) .... Alyssa (voice) * CSI: Miami (1 episode, "Going Under", 2006) .... Suzanne McCarthy * CSI: NY (1 episode, "Obsession", 2007) .... Liz Grayson * Robot Chicken: Star Wars (2007) (TV) .... Various (voice) * House, M.D. (1 episode, "No More Mr. Nice Guy", 2008) .... Deb References External links * Morgan, Chad Morgan, Chad Morgan, Chad